wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Hopper
| gender=Male | appeared= | lastappeared= | lastmentioned= }} Hopper was a wolf friend of Perrin Aybara. Appearance He was large and grizzled with fur the color of pale gray river stone. He was scarred from a lifetime of battles and hunts. Activities To finally fly He helped Perrin when Perrin was first learning the ability to communicate with wolves, but was killed by Whitecloaks. How Hopper attempted to save Perrin during the skirmish with the Whitecloaks: After he was killed by the Whitecloaks they considered making him into a rug, which enraged Perrin, which gets him a kick from an overzealous Whitecloak. He later appears in Tel'aran'rhiod, or The Wolf Dream as it is known to the wolves, where he can finally fly. He saves Perrin when Perrin accidentally stumbles onto a meeting with the Forsaken in the World of Dreams by snapping him out of the Wolf Dream. He later guides Perrin to a safe place where he watches a meeting between Lanfear and Ba'alzamon. He also tells Perrin about Darkhounds refering to them as Shadowbrothers. When Faile is captured by the hedgehog ter'angreal in Tel'aran'rhiod, Perrin also enters in order to save her. Hopper accompanies him throughout it until he finally rescues her. When Faile is captured by the Shaido, Perrin frantically searches the Wolf Dream for signs of the Shaido; Hopper appears, tells him that he risks his life by being in the Dream too strongly, and attacks him, casting him out. Teaching Young Bull Perrin comes to the wolf dream to ask Hopper to teach him how to use it. Hopper sends him back to the real world telling him that he needs to mature first before he can learn. Perrin finally agrees to let Hopper start training him and help find the balance between him and the wolf inside him. During one training session, Perrin leads Hopper and another group of wolves on the hunt of a white stag. As Perrin goes in for the kill he is knocked away by Hopper, who informs him that if he kills it here, it will die the last death. The next step of Perrin's training is to teach him how to shift in the Wolf Dream. He uses his pack to shift to another location and then, using scent, track them down. He chides Perrin for attacking Slayer too early after Perrin attacks him for killing Morninglight. Hopper continues to train Perrin and during one session, takes him to Caemlyn. There he shows Perrin the nightmares of the humans who dream in that place and how Perrin can use these as a tactic against Slayer. Then both he and Perrin shift to Dragonmount where all the other wolves have gathered. There they wait for Rand al'Thor to make his decision on whether the wolves fight in the Last Hunt or not. When Rand finally overcomes the Dark One's influence and merges with Lews Therin Telamon, the wolves begin to howl in triumph. The Final Death Slayer begins using a Dreamspike to attempt to trap Perrin and other wolves in order to kill them. When finally confronting Slayer, they end up in the Tar Valon of the dream world. Hopper, in an attempt to save Perrin, is mortally injured from an arrow from Slayer. Slayer throws him off of a wall and Perrin jumps and catches him before he hits the ground. They are all sucked into a nightmare and Perrin manages to retrieve the dreamspike and destroy it. Hopper's final words are to tell Perrin to flee and to seek Boundless to help answer his questions. Hopper finally dies from his wounds. Since Hopper died in Tel'aran'rhiod, he died his final death as the wolves put it, and will never be reborn or re-spun into the pattern. es:Saltador Category:Deceased